Harry Potter Drabbles
by oflettersandwords
Summary: These are basically just a bunch of Harry Potter drabbles. They're all Marauder-Era, and I'm trying to stay as IC as possible, and I'm trying to go in chronological order. T to be safe for later drabbles. Complete for now.
1. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer: None of it's mine. But, oh, how I wish...**

"Get down here, boy!" yelled Walburga Black.

"My name is Sirius, not boy," sixteen year-old Sirius replied, glaring at his mother.

"Your brother told me that you're still hanging around those pieces of filth that you call your friends! Honestly, what must people think! First you were sorted into Gryffindor and now you're hanging around with blood-traitors and half-bloods!" Mrs. Black shouted at her son.

"They're not blood-traitors! No matter what you think, they're a whole hell of a lot better than you are! You parade around like your better than everyone else because of your blood! It's disgusting! Did you know that one of the top students in my year is a muggle-born witch? She's probably smarter than you are so quit looking down on my friends!" Sirius yelled back at her.

"You unworthy blood-traitor! Don't take that tone with me, boy! Do I need to get your father in here to teach you a lesson?"

"Why would you bother when you can do it yourself? Nothing ever stopped you before!" Sirius yelled.

"Shut up right now! Do not talk to me that way, you ungrateful disgrace to the Black name! I should have kicked you out when you ended up in bloody Gryffindor!" Mrs. Black screeched.

"You don't have to kick me out! I'm out of here!" Sirius yelled. He took the stairs two at a time up to his room and began throwing things into his trunk as soon as he had slammed the door. After a few minutes Sirius looked around his room one last time. He shoved his money bag into his trunk and locked the lid.

He opened the door to see Regulus standing there.

"Sirius, you know if you leave you really will break mother's heart," Regulus said to his older brother.

"Heart?" Sirius laughed. "That poor excuse for a mother has no heart. At least not one that's not completely icy and void of all emotion."

"Sirius-"

Sirius cut off Regulus's protest. "Nothing you can say can change my mind, Regulus. Next time you see Dad tell him I wanted to tell him to rot in hell."

Sirius pushed past his brother and bounded down the steps his trunk crashing noisily behind him.

"You ungrateful little scumbag! I ought to disown you right now!" Mrs. Black yelled again.

"Fine. Do whatever you want, because I am out of here!" Sirius yelled back at her before running out the door and slamming it shut. He ran down several blocks before stopping to think. He had just walked out of his parents' home, he was disowned, and he had nowhere to live. But, oh, what he wouldn't give to see her burn his name off of that bloody tapestry.

********

"James...," Sirius said as his best friends opened the door.

"Welcome home," James replied, leading his friend through the door.

"Mum, we have a visitor."

"…or permanent house-guest depending on how you look at it!" Sirius called.

**A/N- This is some of my older writing. I don't like it that much. It seems cliched and OOC to me. Reviews are love.**


	2. What Friends Are For

Remus walked into the common room and almost collapsed when he saw two figures sitting by the fire. He walked over to an armchair and sat down casually.

"So, what's up guys?" he asked.

"I think you know, Remus," James said, turning to face his friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus said, but all of the color had drained out of his face.

"Remus," Sirius said, "We're not idiots. We know."

"Then why aren't you telling everyone?" Remus asked harshly, turning away from his friends.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"Because, that's what everyone does," Remus said, standing up and walking away from his friends, "No one wants to share a dormitory with a werewolf."

"Remus, we're your friends, of course we want to share a dormitory with you. Who would tell us to shut up and stop planning pranks at three in the morning if you weren't there?" James said.

A small smile showed on Remus's face.

"We're not telling anyone," Sirius said, "We're going to help you."

"You can't!" Remus exclaimed, "No one can be near me, so don't even think about coming when I transform!"

"We're not going to," James said with a grin.

"Yeah," Sirius continued, "Our Animagi forms are going to."

"Animagi?" Remus repeated disbelievingly, "That's way too advanced for you guys and way too dangerous."

"I like to think of it as a challenge," Sirius said.

"But-" Remus tried to protest.

"No, our minds are already set, and you can't change them," James said.

"Now let's go back to the dorm so you can tell Peter, he was with a Ravenclaw in the library when we found out," Sirius said.

They began walking up the stairs as Remus asked, "Wait, Peter was with a girl?"

**A/N- Again, this is an older drabble. I think it's OOC and cliched as well. Reviews are love.**


	3. Apologize

"Just go do it," Remus encouraged.

"She'll just keep hating you if you don't," Peter said.

"She'll still hate him even if he does," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes and gave Sirius a look.

"I mean… she'll definitely start fancying you back if you apologize, Prongs," Sirius amended.

"Really?" James asked doubtfully.

"No."

"Sirius, not helping."

"Right, I'll stop now," Sirius said, grinning.

"James, look, it's basically your fault that Snape and Lily had a row that led to the end of their friendship, go apologize and try to make it better," Remus said.

"What if she won't listen and tries an Unforgivable on me? Dumbledore loves her, he wouldn't care!"

Remus rolled his eyes again.

"She's had all of the summer holidays to cool off, and Evans would never use an Unforgivable," Peter said.

"But-"

"Prongs, go," Sirius said, pushing him towards Lily's compartment.

"What if she and Snape are in there making up right now? I wouldn't want to interrupt any-"

"Evans, James wants to tell you something," Sirius said while shoving James into Lily's compartment. He closed the door behind him and held it shut.

"Bloody Padfoot," James muttered.

"You wanted something, Potter?" Lily asked coldly.

"Er…yeah. I wanted to, uh, apologize, for, er, you know, last year with what happened by the lake," James said, studying his shoes.

"Really?" Lily asked in a shocked voice.

"Er, yeah?"

"Why are you apologizing?" Lily asked, looking at James with a confused expression.

"Because it's kind of my fault you and Snape got in that row. If I hadn't jinxed him, you wouldn't have had to help him and he never would have called you a, er, inappropriate word," James muttered.

"And why do you care about that, Potter?" Lily asked, her voice harsher than before.

"I care about it because Snape was your best mate and I kind of ruined that. Not on purpose though! I never thought that would happen…"

"So," Lily said, "You're apologizing to me because you jinxed Snape and inadvertently and indirectly caused him to end our friendship?"

"I guess."

"Well… thanks, I guess. That's very nice of you, Potter," Lily said.

James smiled. "Sirius, can you let me out now?" he called.

"Are you two planning on making little Potters soon?" Sirius called back.

James groaned.

"Black, you have five seconds to let Potter out and run," Lily threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you, Evans."

"Four…three…two…"

"Right, I'll be going now." Sirius said as James pulled the door open.

**A/N- I love this drabble, it's my favorite out of all of them and probably all that's to come. Reviews are love.**


	4. Of Course

Lily sighed.

_Of course_, he had to try again. _Of course_, he had to try to mend what couldn't be mended. _Of course_, he had to apologize. And, _of course_, he wouldn't be doing this for anyone else, so she had to let him talk.

"Lily, I am really, truly sorry about it," he said. He was pleading. He _never_ pleaded for anything. But, _of course_, her.

"It's over and done with. We can't fix it," Lily replied, sighing sadly.

"Yes, we can, just forget it happened! I've apologized so many times, Lils, just accept it and we can be friends again," he begged. Only for her, he begged.

"We can get over this. You called me… that. I've been called it so many times before, but coming from you it's different. You were my friend, those others… they were just people, and I could let it slid off me. We can't fix this, Sev. I'm sorry," Lily said.

"But, Lily, we've been friends since before Hogwarts! How can you throw this away over a name?"

"A name? A name, Sev? You called me the worst thing I could be called, and you were my best friend! I wasn't the one who threw it away, you were, so don't blame me for this!" Lily burst.

"Lils, I'm not blaming you, I just want you to forgive me…" Severus said quietly. He was pleading. _Again_.

"I can't do that, Sev, I just can't," Lily whispered.

"Why not?"

"Everyone's more truthful when they're fighting." Lily sighed.

"Lily, you know I didn't meant it though!" He shouted. Now he was shouting. Now she could be mad at him.

"Then why would you say it?

"I… I just…"

"You said it because you meant it. Don't deny the truth when it's right in front of you like that. Please leave, Severus," Lily said.

"But, Lily-"

"Just leave."

He walked out of the train compartment slowly, not looking back once.

**A/N- This one I like a lot. It's not my favorite, but I do like it. Reviews are love.**


	5. The Snape Incident Consequences

Remus woke up in the Hospital Wing as he usually did after a full moon.

He tried to sit up and groaned.

'_Last night must've been worse than usual…_' he thought

"Mr. Lupin!" Madame Durham exclaimed when she saw him sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to sit up," He muttered, lying back down.

"You should know better by now! Let me go fetch you something to eat from the house elves and then get you some Pain-Relieving Potion, then you can try getting up. Oh, you three are here already?" She added the last bit as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and the other Marauders walked in.

"We wanted to see how Remus was," Sirius muttered, looking at the ground.

"You can sit with him while I'm gone, but not any longer," Madame Durham said, walking out the doors.

"Yes, ma'am," Peter replied diligently as she walked out.

As soon as the door closed, the Marauders crowded around Remus.

"Are you all right, mate?" James asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Did everything go alright last night? I feel worse than I have in ages," Remus said.

James glared at Sirius. "Do you want to tell him?" he asked coldly.

"Tell me what?" Remus asked, fear flashing in his eyes. "What happened?"

Sirius continued to look at the ground.

"Are you too coward to even tell him, then?' James asked. "Remus, Sirius here thought it would be a great idea to tell Snape where you go every month. Of course, he didn't mention what would be at the end of the tunnel, but Snape caught a good enough glimpse-"

"What? What do you mean Snape…? He saw me? That means he was close enough for me to… Oh, Merlin, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Remus. James stopped Snape from going into the shack. He just saw you through a small crack in the door. James got him out of the tunnel and we took him to Dumbledore. He's sworn us all to secrecy – well, you already knew we wouldn't tell anyone – but now Snape's sworn not to tell. Sirius is banned from Quidditch for life, and he's not allowed to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year," Peter explained quickly.

"Peter and I came back after everything had been resolved and stayed outside the door trying to calm you down, you sounded horrible though. Sirius wouldn't do anything-"

"Don't say it like that! Dumbledore was talking to me, or else you know I would have been there! And quit talking about me like I'm not here!" Sirius shouted at James.

"Oh, now you'll talk? First time all morning. You still couldn't tell Remus what you did though!"

"Nothing happened! Snape wasn't hurt!

"But he could have been, Sirius!" Remus shouted over both of them. The other three turned to stare at him, never having heard him sound so upset before.

"If he had been hurt," Remus continued in a calmer voice, "If I had hurt him… I could wind up in Azkaban. Would you want to be there, Sirius? Neither would I! If James had gotten there later, I could have injured or killed him! There wouldn't be a trial for me! I would just be locked away!"

Sirius looked at the floor again.

"I didn't think about that," he muttered.

"Obviously you didn't think about it!" James thundered. "If you had thought about it you wouldn't have been so daft and done it!"

"Boys! What is all this shouting about? Mr. Lupin needs rest!" Madame Durham exclaimed as she entered the Hospital Wing with two house elves with trays behind her.

"Nothing. Peter and I are leaving. We'll see you later Remus," James said.

"Feel better, Mate," Peter said, following James out.

Sirius rolled his eyes at James back. "I'm sorry," he muttered, leaving Remus to be fussed over by Madame Durham.

A/N- I know that was sort of long for a drabble. Sorry. Again, this is not my favorite. I think I may have meesed up canon on this. Does the Snape thing happen in fifth or sixth yeat? Because if it's in fifth year, then it's out of chronological order. And Madame Durham is the nurse in the hospital wing because I don't think Madam Pomfrey was there during te Marauders' Era. Correct me if I'm wrong though. Reviews are love. =)


End file.
